villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Dominion
"We are loyal to the Golden Empire, to the ideals of the original Voice - the Neo-Humanity curse is a flawed theory that has corrupted a once proud empire.. what happened to the promise that we would never again bow to gods or aliens? why must we sit by and watch as the gods and aliens taint humanity once again? I say no more.. it is time to show the true strength of humanity.. so I call out to all full-blooded humans to join me - as for the so-called gods and aliens.. enjoy your existence while you can for I shall see to it you are wiped out for good this time.." ~ Dominion Dominion is the biological daughter of the Neo-Voice, born in the early stages of the original Voice's reign she was given away by her father and raised in secret by a society of cultists - having effectively replaced his daughter with his Golden Keepers (especially Dreamer) the Voice did little to try and keep contact with Dominion and she grew knowing of her heritage but also that she was very much an unwanted "mistake". When the reign of Neo-Voice began however Dominion saw her father as having lost sight of his original plans for the Golden Empire and left humanity vulnerable to the very alien "taint" he had fought to eradicate, thus she gathered what resources she could and fled to the mainstream universe in order to set up her own faction known as the Traditionalists, who reject the concept of Neo-Humanity in favor of the old regime of human superiority. Despite this the faction is still considered a part of the Golden Empire and Neo-Voice does not seek to destroy them, finding them a useful asset to his plans - in fact he has seen to it that many cultists make their way into the mainstream reality and join the Traditionalists, in effect arming his daughter without her even being aware of it and keeping her under his control despite her believing she is destined to replace him and bring a new era to the Golden Empire. Following the events of Incarnates Neo-Voice appears to have perished and the Golden Empire is now a splintered realm being manipulated by the Council of Voices - Dominion has thus taken the role of her seemingly deceased father in the mainstream universe while also competing with the Council of Voices to recapture the Golden Empire. History Humanity Dominion shall be the main antagonist of the Era 2 story, Humanity, in this story she goes on a destructive rampage across several star systems - destroying several worlds in her ultimate goal of wiping out all alien races. Dominion is further fuelled by nightmarish visions of the Sie Furchten put into her mind by Neo-Voice from afar, who works from the shadows in the hope of using his daughter to carve a path of devastation across the universe. In the end Dominion is defeated and her fleet suffers a massive loss, yet she is ultimately saved from death by the actions of Neo-Voice, who spirited his daughter away without revealing himself to her. Powers / Abilities Dominion has no superhuman abilities, indeed she sees superhumans as degenerates and takes pride in her "purity" - yet this does not mean she is an easy fight - in fact her dedication to physical perfection has in many ways made her one of the most powerful non-superhumans in existence. *'Trained Elite' (Dominion has peak human agility, strength and durability - having trained for years under the harshest of regimes: she has mastered unarmed combat as well as almost all armed-combat techniques found in the Golden Empire, her brutal training has also desensitized her to the point she has an almost sociopathic lack of care for the suffering of herself or others) *'Leadership' (Dominion is an effective, if utterly inhumane, leader who can gather many armed thugs and loyalists from multiple branches of humanity - some serve willingly, many more are either forced via fear of harm to themselves or loved ones) *'Terrorism' (Dominion is an unspeakably dangerous terrorist mastermind knowledgable on all aspects of terror - such as torture, intimidation, extortion, demonization and propaganda) *'Ultra Technology' (Dominion is in possession of technology far superior to any found in the mainstream Multiverse, although somewhat "primitive" compared to the technology of her father her technology is nevertheless decades above those used in current-day Earth) Personality Dominion is a cruel, calculating and vindictive woman who learned from an early age that hope was a lie - seeing herself as the rightful heir of the Golden Empire she deeply resents the Golden Keepers for replacing her and despite his continued disregard for her Dominion sees her father as a misguided yet nevertheless great leader. Obsessed with human "purity" she believes that her father has lost sight of the original ideals of the Golden Empire and thus seeks to remove him from power so she may restore the Empire to its "former glory" - she has her followers call her "Dominion" and believes she is the future "Voice of Man". Dominion is unaware of her father's manipulation and sees the arrival of more cultists as a sign that she is truly destined to succeed - this combined with her already xenophobic hatred has made her focused on the genocide of all non-human species in the Multiverse. Category:Major Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Lawful Evil Category:The-Voice Category:Terrorists Category:Conquerors